Young Buck
by spearmintsparrows
Summary: Set during Ball and Chain. Only Audrey Parker can make Duke feel like a teenage girl.


I drop the last shrimp into the bowl, trying to shake that dropping feeling in my own stomach. I've got several hours until I should even start to expect Audrey, and already I'm doing everything I can to convince myself she's coming. Like washing all the shrimp early and changing into something nice will take away her ability…_probability…_of cancelling. I know Audrey's got a thousand and one things to think about and do each day, but I'm worried she doesn't know how to do anything else but her job. Not that I don't think she's not anything but cute in her uniform, but the girl seriously needs to kick back every once in a millennium. That would be a good start.

Distracted, I cover the bowl and put it in the fridge next to the marinade, my favorite skillet already set on the counter. Oddly, I feel like some high school kid getting ready for a first date. A _girl _high school kid, with how much I'm worrying over being stood up. It's getting kind of pathetic. I should just call her up with all my Duke swagger, and settle it all. I pick up my cell phone like it's got a power to it, and punch in the number one. I don't feel bad she's first on speed dial, because I don't have a lot of other people to call. Not anyone that I'd like an electronic trail to, anyways. They're the sort of friends you only call when everything's about to go down a seriously bad path. And only then. And even then. You better make sure what's going on is a lot worse than them.

She picks up on the first few rings. I'm not surprised her phone seems to be glued to her hip. Despite the spiders crawling around my stomach, I can't help but smile as I hear her on the other end.

"On the menu this evening is a grilled tiger shrimp in marinated in coconut. Just came in this morning."

"Dinner Friday night…right," Audrey sounds hesitant. And…yepp, the spiders start to dance. "Shrimp! That's, that's actually my favorite."

"Ohhoho, _don't _even think about cancelling on me, woman!" I laugh into the phone, wonder what I sound like on the other end. I wonder something else as silence fills the line. Oh no. No no no. Haven could survive one night without Officer Parker to patrol the streets in her cape with Robin at her side. Though, honestly, she's more of a Supergirl… with lipstick. And _tights. _

"You know, I'm, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to go." Of course.

"Let me guess. You _are _working. Am I right?"

"Maybe."

"Mmhmm." Frustration sounds better without vowels.

"Parker." I hear Nathan's voice in the distance, probably standing a few feet away from her. And…yepp. There goes those spiders exploding. With something not jealousy. Because I will never be jealous of Nathan. Even if he gets to spend the whole day with Audrey while I eat shrimp all alone on Friday.

"Ok, I gotta go." She has the grace to sound fairly apologetic as she thoroughly dismisses me.

"Yeah. Better go save the world, Officer Parker….Hey. I told you I'd win the bet." I hang up. And feel like my Duke swagger has been effectively downgraded to stood up schoolgirl.

* * *

><p>I lean against the wooden railing of the Gull, bottle of beer in hand. I think about Audrey and the shrimp I threw out just after I'd hung up. I can't help but shake my head at it all, smile, laugh, and take a healthy swig from my trusty green bottle. Because the only other option is to feel sorry for myself. And I'm just too good-looking for that.<p>

I look up at the stars just beginning to wake up, wonder how much of the mystery Freddy and Daphne solved today. Casting Audrey as Daphne only because Nathan would be a nightmare in that tight purple dress. And because he was the only one Boy Scout enough to wear an ascot in Haven.

"Am I too early for dinner?" I look up to see something looking back at me, something very feminine in a very nice purple dress. One that might even make Daphne blush. Whoever she is, she's got one hell of a smile, that makes me hope I'm getting an invitation to that party.

I think about what she's just said, and for some reason, I'm thinking about being stood up by Audrey. It almost feels wrong to think that maybe I should just let this all go and have a good time with this pretty lady. But why? Because Audrey's just a friend. A friend with a job. A friend with a job, that often includes being a friend with a job with Nathan. I start to say something, maybe something right and noble, and then I just shake my head and smile.

"Right on time."

She just smiles, and it's just so…_yeah, _I think I've just become psychic and I'm loving what's on this girl's mind. What's one stood up dinner date? I'm Duke Crocker. I've got all my life to live. And who am I to deny fate?


End file.
